06 March 1978
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1978-03-06 ; Comments *Full tracklisting from the PasB of the BBC Written Archives Centre. *Peel plays a 1966 track from the Troggs, which got re-released as a single in 1978 along with Wild Thing. *Peel plays three tracks from Sammy Hagar's Musical Chairs album. Hagar later became singer of Van Halen in the late 80's and 90's. *Peel plays three tracks from the Hope & Anchor Front Row Festival compilation album. *Peel plays three tracks from Patti Smith Group's Easter album. A surprising thing, as he was very much against her music. It could be because he was sympathetic to her after she broke several neck vertebrae from a concert fall before the release of Easter or he was compelled to play the tracks because of external pressure. *Peel plays two tracks from Blind Boy Grunt, an alias name for Bob Dylan. *Peel plays two tracks from Albion Band's Rise Up Like The Sun album including a cover of Mongo Santamaría's Afro Blue. Sessions *X-Ray Spex #1. Recorded: 1978-02-20 *Vibrators #3. Recorded: 1978-02-27 Tracklisting *Bar-Kays: Let's Have Some Fun (7") Mercury *Vibrators: Automatic Lover (session) *Troggs: With A Girl Like You (7" - Wild Thing / With A Girl Like You) Old Gold *X-Ray Spex: Genetic Engineering (session) *Sammy Hagar: Turn Up The Music (LP - Musical Chairs) Capitol *Sammy Hagar: It's Gonna Be All Right (LP - Musical Chairs) Capitol *Sammy Hagar: Reckless (LP - Musical Chairs) Capitol *Buzzcocks: 16 (LP - Another Music In A Different Kitchen) United Artists *David Bowie: What In The World (LP - Bowie Now) RCA *Vibrators: Destroy (session) *Iggy Pop & James Williamson: Kill City (7") Radar *Meditation: No Peace (7") Upsetters *X-Ray Spex: Artificial (session) *Pirates: Gibson Martin Fender (v/a LP - Hope & Anchor Front Row Festival) Warner Bros. *Steel Pulse: Sound Check (v/a LP - Hope & Anchor Front Row Festival) Warner Bros. *Roogalator: Zero Hero (v/a LP - Hope & Anchor Front Row Festival) Warner Bros. *Elvis Costello And The Attractions: (I Don't Want To Go To) Chelsea (7") Radar *Residents: Elvis And His Boss (7" - Duck Stab) Ralph *Vibrators: Troops Of Tomorrow (session) *X-Ray Spex: I Am A Poser (session) *Patti Smith Group: Till Victory (LP - Easter) Arista *Patti Smith Group: Space Monkey (LP - Easter) Arista *Patti Smith Group: Because The Night (LP - Easter) Arista *Gong: Boring (LP - Expresso II) Virgin *Blind Boy Grunt: Train A-Travelin' (v/a LP - Broadside Ballads Vol. 6: Broadside Reunion) Folkways *Blind Boy Grunt: The Ballad Of Emmett Till (v/a LP - Broadside Ballads Vol. 6: Broadside Reunion) Folkways *Vibrators: Fall In Love (session) *Ranking Trevor: Love Your Sisters (LP - Three Piece Chicken & Chips) Cha Cha Music *Kevin Coyne: Brothers Of Mine (LP - Dynamite Daze) Virgin *X-Ray Spex: Identity (session) *Albion Band: Afro Blue (LP - Rise Up Like The Sun) Harvest *Albion Band: Danse Royale (LP - Rise Up Like The Sun) Harvest File ;Name * ;Length * ;Other * ;Available *Tracklisting only. Category:Shows Category:1978